Christopher Riordan
right|250px|thumb|Picture of Christopher Riordan Christopher Riordan (born November 25, 1937 (Redwood City, California)) is an American actor and dancer. Working as both a dancer and an actor, Christopher has appeared in several dozen films and television shows. Among his film credits are Raintree County, My Fair Lady, Von Ryan's Express, How to Stuff a Wild Bikini, Thoroughly Modern Millie, Beyond the Valley of the Dolls and The Hurricane. His television credits includes Petticoat Junction, The Fugitive, Dr. Kildare, Mister Roberts, Gidget, Batman, Get Smart, Hey, Landlord, Run for Your Life, and Ugly Betty, including two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He has also appeared in the Elvis Presley's '68 Comeback Special. Filmography * Daydreams of Rudolph Valentino (2006) (uncredited) * The Hurricane (1999) * Steam (1995) * Perry Mason: The Case of the Lady in the Lake (1988) (TV) * New York, New York (1977) (uncredited) * Risko (1976) (TV) * Night Moves (1975) (uncredited) * Simon, King of Withces (1971) (uncredited) * The Curious Female (1970) * Beyond the Valley of the Dolls (1970) * The Best Years (1969) * The Gay Deceivers (1969) * Elvis Presley's '68 Comeback Special (1968) (TV) * Countdown (1968) (uncredited) * Camelot (1967) (uncredited) * Clambake (1967) (uncredited) * Doctor, You've Got to Be Kidding! (1967) (uncredited) * The Cool Ones (1967) (uncredited) * Double Trouble (1967) (uncredited) * Eight on the Lam (1967) (uncredited) * Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) (uncredited) * Hot Rods to Hell (1967) (uncredited) * What Am I Bid? (1967) (uncredited) * Penelope (1966) (uncredited) * Spinout (1966) (uncredited) * What Did You Do in the War, Daddy? (1966) (uncredited) * Fantastic Voyage (1966) (uncredited) * The Glass Bottom Boat (1966) (uncredited) * Man in the Square Suit (1966) (TV) (uncredited) * The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini (1966) (uncredited) * Made in Paris (1966) (uncredited) * Carol Channing's Los Angeles (1966) * Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine (1965) (uncredited) * A Rage to Live (1965) (uncredited) * Village of the Giants (1965) (uncredited) * The Cincinnati Kid (1965) (uncredited) * The Loved One (1965) (uncredited) * Marriage on the Rocks (1965) (uncredited) * Wild on the Beach (1965) (uncredited) * How to Stuff a Wild Bikini (1965) (uncredited) * The Glory Guys (1965) (uncredited) * The Great Race (1965) (uncredited) * Ski Party (1965) (uncredited) * Tickle Me (1965) (uncredited) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) (uncredited) * I'll Take Sweden (1965) (uncredited) * The Girls on the Beach (1965) (uncredited) * Joy in the Morning (1965) (uncredited) * A Swingin' Summer (1965) (uncredited) * Goodbye Charlie (1964) (uncredited) * Roustabout (1964) (uncredited) * Get Yourself a College College (1964) (uncredited) * My Fair Lady (1964) (uncredited) * Fate Is the Hunter (1964) (uncredited) * Looking for Love (1964) (uncredited) * Viva Las Vegas (1964) (uncredited) * The Spade Cooley Show (1958) (TV Series) * Raintree County (1957) (uncredited) * Somebody Up There Likes Me (1956) (uncredited) Notable TV Guests Appearance * Ugly Betty playing "Collector" in episode: "Odor in the Court" (episode # 2.12) 17 January 2008 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Hangin' With Mr. Carter" (episode # 1.7) 13 November 2006 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Carter's Anatomy" (episode # 1.6) 6 November 2006 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Everybody Hates Carter" (episode # 1.5) 23 October 2006 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Two of a Carter" (episode # 1.4) 16 October 2006 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Carter Knows Best" (episode # 1.3) 9 October 2006 * House of Carters playing "Disgruntled Neighbor" (uncredited) in episode: "Carter Dearest" (episode # 1.2) 2 October 2006 * The Eddie Files playing "Security Guard" in episode: "Statistics: The Lucky Batting Glove" (episode # 2.2) ??? 1997 * Models, Inc. playing "Photographer's Assistant" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 29 June 1994 * The F.B.I. playing "Bank Employee" in episode: "The Swindler" (episode # 5.3) 28 September 1969 * Run for Your Life playing "Actor" in episode: "Fly by Night" (episode # 3.15) 22 December 1967 * Everybody's Talking playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 28 August 1967" 28 August 1967 * The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour playing "Himself, singer and dancer" (uncredited) in episode: "Episode # 1.14" (episode # 1.14) 14 May 1967 * The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour playing "Himself, singer and dancer" (uncredited) in episode: "Episode # 1.13" (episode # 1.13) 7 May 1967 * The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour playing "Himself, singer and dancer" (uncredited) in episode: "Episode # 1.6" (episode # 1.6) 12 March 1967 * Hey, Landlord playing "Duke's Friend" in episode: "A Legend Dies" (episode # 1.18) 15 January 1967 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Young Mayberry Citizen" in episode: "Dinner at Eight" (episode # 7.17) 9 January 1967 * The Lucy Show playing "Dancer #3" (uncredited) in episode: "Viv Visits Lucy" (episode # 5.15) 9 January 1967 * Get Smart playing "Dancer at Party" (uncredited) in episode: "Kiss of Death" (episode # 2.15) 31 December 1966 * Batman playing "One of Catwoman's Catboys" (uncredited) in episode: "The Catwoman Goeth" (episode # 2.34) 29 December 1966 * The Monkees playing "Balet Dancer" in episode: "Dance, Monkee, Dance" (episode # 1.14) 12 December 1966 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Ronnie/Lead Charleston Dancer" in episode: "The Senior Play" (episode # 7.9) 14 November 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Actor" in episode: "Grotenberg Mask" (episode # 2.8) 31 October 1966 * Batman playing "One of Catwoman's Catboys" in episode: "The Cat and the Fiddle" (episode # 2.4) 15 September 1966 * Batman playing "One of Catwoman's Catboys" in episode: "Hot Off the Griddle" (episode # 2.3) 14 September 1966 * Felony Squad playing "Young Detective" in episode: "The Streets Are Paved with Quicksand" (episode # 1.1) 12 September 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Young Officer" in episode: "Routine Assignment" (episode # 1.29) 17 April 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Soldier" in episode: "The Safecracker Suite" (episode # 2.27) 25 March 1966 * The Smothers Brothers Show playing "Himself, Dancer" in episode: "The Girl from R.A.L.P.H." (episode # 1.27) 18 March 1966 * Gidget playing "Surfer" in episode: "Independence - Gidget Style" (episode # 1.27) 17 March 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Technician" in episode: "The Case of the Avenging Angel" (episode # 1.22) 13 March 1966 * Run for Your Life playing "Nightclub Dancer" (uncredited) in episode: "Who's Watching the Fleshpot?" (episode # 1.22) 7 March 1966) * The Loner playing "Actor" in episode: "The Mourners for Johnny Sharp: Part 2" (episode # 1.22) 12 February 1966 * Peyton Place playing "Jeremy, a student" in episode: "Episode # 2.64) (episode # 2.64) 7 February 1966 * The Loner playing "Actor" in episode: "The Mourners for Johnny Sharp: Part 1" (episode # 1.21) 5 February 1966 * My Three Sons playing "Jeremy" in episode: "Robbie, the College Man" (episode # 6.19) 30 January 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "One of Hubris' Men" in episode: "The Deadly Goddess Affair" (episode # 2.17) 16 January 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Soldier Shot on Hill" in episode: "The Slaughter Pen" (episode # 2.17) 10 January 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Wounded Soldier" in episode: "The Lamb Who Hunted Wolves: Part 2" (episode # 1.16) 9 January 1966 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Cowboy" in episode: "The Accused" (episode # 1.16) 3 January 1966 * The Wackiest Ship in the Army playing "Wounded Soldier" in episode: "The Lamb Who Hunted Wolves: Part 1" (episode # 1.15) 2 January 1966 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Cowboy Pretending to be Outlaw" in episode: "The Young Outlaws" (episode # 1.15) 27 December 1965 * The Loner playing "Actor" in episode: "The ordeal of Bud Windom" (episode # 1.15) 25 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "Reservations Are Required (episode # 1.15) 24 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "The Siege" (episode # 1.13) 13 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "The Bell" (episode # 1.14) 10 December 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "The Reward" (episode # 1.11) 29 November 1965 * Mister Roberts playing "Young Sailor" in episode: "Happy birthday, to Who?" (episode # 1.8) 5 November 1965 * Dr. Kildare playing "Young Doctor" in episode: "With Hellfire and Thunder" (episode # 5.11) 19 October 1965 * Mister Roberts playing "Actor" in episode: "Old Rustysides" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "The Caller" (episode # 1.4) 11 October 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "The Fort" (episode # 1.3) 27 September 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Party Guest" in episode: "Operation Long Shadow" (episode # 3.2) 22 September 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Actor" in episode: "Survival" (episode # 1.2) 20 September 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Spy" in episode: "Balance of Terror" (episode # 3.2) 15 September 1965 * A Man Called Shenandoah playing "Young Cowboy" in episode: "The Onslaught" (episode # 1.1) 13 September 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Paramedic" in episode: "The Old Man Picked a Lemon" (episode # 2.19) 13 April 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Ronnie" in episode: "The Woodsman" (episode # 1.25) 5 April 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Customer - Witness" in episode: "The Case of the Careless Kitten" (episode # 8.24) 25 March 1965 * Peyton Place playing "Jeremy, a Student" in episode: "Episode #1.52" (episode # 1.52) 16 March 1965 * Dr. Kildare playing "Medical Student" in episode: "All Brides Should Be Beautiful" (episode # 4.24) 11 March 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Ronnie" in episode: "Big White Lie" (episode # 1.22) 8 March 1965 * Dr. Kildare playing "Dr. Halliman's Orderly" in episode: "All Miracles for Margaret" (episode # 4.22) 25 February 1965 * Many Happy Returns playing "Actor" in episode: "Pop Goes the Easel" (episode # 1.20) 10 February 1965 * Burke's Law playing "Indian Dancer" in episode: "Who Killed the Fat Cat?" (episode # 2.21) 10 February 1965 * The Outer Limits playing "Young Scientist" (uncredited) in episode: "The Probe" (episode # 2.17) 16 January 1965 * The Outer Limits playing "Frozen Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "The Premonition" (episode # 2.16) 9 January 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Young Man at Party" in episode: "The Case of the Frustrated Folksinger" (episode # 8.15) 7 January 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Sailor Kissing on Pier" (uncredited) in episode: "Brass Ring" (episode # 2.16) 5 January 1965 * The Fugitive playing "Nightclub Dancer/Customer" (uncredited) in episode: "Ballad for a Ghost" (episode # 2.15) 29 December 1964 * Mr. Novak playing "Student" in episode: "Beyond a Reasonable Doubt" (episode # 2.12) 22 December 1964 * Profiles in Courage playing "Wounded Soldier" in episode: "Sam Houston" (episode # 1.5) 13 December 1964 * The Tycoon playing "Young Executive" in episode: "Talent Scout" (episode # 1.12) 8 December 1964 * Profiles in Courage playing "Soldier" in episode: "Richard T. Ely" (episode # 1.4) 6 December 1964 * The Rogues playing "Russian Balet Dancer" in episode: "Plavonia, Hail and Farewell" (episode # 1.11) 29 November 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "Kris Plays Cupid" (episode # 13.11) 25 November 1964 * The Bing Crosby Show playing "Neighbor" in episode: "The Liberated Woman" (episode # 1.10) 23 November 1964 * The Rogues playing "Wealthy European Party Guest" in episode: "Fringe Benefits" (episode # 1.10) 22 November 1964 * Mr. Novak playing "Student" in episode: "The People Doll: You Wind It Up and It Makes Mistakes" (episode # 2.7) 17 November 1964 * Many Happy Returns playing "Ronnie" in episode: "Mother Burnley's Chickens" (episode # 1.8) 16 November 1964 * Burke's Law playing "Wealthy Friend" in episode: "Who Killed Lenore Wingfield" (episode # 2.8) 4 November 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "The Ballerina" (episode # 13.8) 4 November 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "A Letter of Recommendation" (episode # 13.5) 14 October 1964 * Petticoat Junction playing "Young Hooterville Citizen" in episode: "The Umguaw Strip" (episode # 2.4) 13 October 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "Rick and Kris Go to the Mountains" (episode # 13.4) 7 October 1964 * Mr. Novak playing "Student" in episode: "With a Hammer in His Hand, Lord, Lord!" (episode # 2.2) 24 September 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "Rick's Old Printing Press" (episode # 13.2) 23 September 1964 * Many Happy Returns playing "Actor" in episode: "Many Happy Returns" (episode # 1.1) 21 September 1964 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Soldier" (uncredited) in episode: "Golden Boy Had Nine Black Sheep" (episode # 1.1) 18 September 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Law Student" in episode: "Man in a Chariot" (episode # 2.1) 15 September 1964 * The Bing Crosby Show playing "Neighbor" in episode: "The Green Couch" (episode # 1.1) 5 September 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Young Doctor" (uncredited) in episode: "The Chameleon" (episode # 1.31) 27 April 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" (uncredited) in episode: "Rick, the Law Clerk" (episode # 12.23) 18 March 1964 * The Hollywood Palace playing "Himself - Dancer" in episode: "Episode #1.10" (episode # 1.10) 7 March 1964 * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet playing "Ronnie" in episode: "A Wife in the Office" (episode # 12.18) 5 February 1964 Miscellaneous Crew * Thunder Alley (1967) (choreographer) (uncredited) * Fantastic Voyage (1966) (leg double: Steven Boyd) (uncredited) * Fireball 500 (1966) (choreographer) (as Ronnie Riordan) * The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini (1966) (assistant choreographer) (uncredited) * The Wild Weird World of Dr. Goldfoot (1965) (TV) (assistant to choreographer) (as Ron Riordan) * How to Stuff a Wild Bikini (1965) (assistant choreographer) (uncredited) * Ski Party (1965) (assistant choreographer) (uncredited) * The Spade Cooley Show (1958) (TV Series) (lead dancer) Soundtrack * My Fair Lady (1964) (performer: "Ascot Gavotte", "Ascot Gavotte (Reprise)") External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Christopher Riordan at the Internet Movie Database Riordan, ChristopherRiordan, ChristopherRiordan, ChristopherRiordan, ChristopherRiordan, ChristopherRiordan, Christopher